closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Horror Factory (France)
Horror Factory (France) is a small French company based in London founded by Philippe Bazelle, specializing in horror movies. 1st logo (2015-2017) WARNING: This logo contains a very loud jump scare, so we sorely recommend you turn down your audio equipment. It is not recommended viewing for the weak of heart. Nicknames: "The K-Fee Gargoyle's Cousin", "Gunter von Hagens's Pet", "From France with Horror", "The Screamer Logo", "The Screamy French Touch", "Five Nights at the Horror Factory", "Why Is This Logo Acting Like The Internet?" Logo: In a sepia environment with particles flying everywhere (looks like the intro of CoD: Advanced Warfare), we see a figure in the distance. We slowly zoom into the figure as we see it is a skinless, goblin-looking humanoid creature. The creature slowly raises its head, screaming before suddenly dropping down. Part of the Horror Factory logo comes into the distance, which is a rectangle with a gray drawing of a screaming face with blood on its lower lip, before the goblin-creature from before lunges up and screams at the viewer. As the creature goes back down, the white, bold text "HORROR FACTORY" appears stacked next to the rectangle, and the text "THE screamy FRENCH TOUCH" appears below the logo. Then the logo disappears after a few seconds. Trivia: The template that the logo was used is "Scary Cinematic Logo Reveal", by rad-FX on Videohive. Variant: A teaser version shows the creature appears again, only this time shushing. FX/SFX: The particles flying, the creature moving and screaming, the rectangle and text appearing. It's all excellent CGI. Music/Sounds: A quiet heartbeat throughout the logo, some horror movie-cliched ominous wooshes along with a sound that sounds like rain at the beginning of it before the rectangle appears, a shriek from the creature (similar to Kate's scream from Slender: The Arrival, or a boy throwing a tantrum), a slam with the dropping sub-bass with the appearance of "THE," a woman screaming with the appearance of "Screamy," another slam with the dropping sub-bass with the appearance of "FRENCH TOUCH," and the sound of a light switch as the logo disappears. Availability: Seen on the clip of Je Derive and the pre-production video of Mords de Faim (Died of Hunger), Some Nights Before ''and ''Les Lunes d'Avant. Scare Factor: Nightmare to heart attack. The ominous environment, the screams, the disturbing screaming face rectangle, the creature and especially the jump scare all adds up to make definitely one of the scariest logos ever. However, the scare factor is lower for those who are used to it, and for those who were expecting the jump scare. This is a very fitting and an intentionally scary logo. 2nd logo (January 19, 2017-) Nicknames: "The Screamy French Touch II", "The Dungeon", "From France with a Bit Less Horror", "Shadows", "Horror Factory is Illuminati Confirmed" Logo: In a corner of two stone brick walls (both with lights shining on them), the rectangle from before (except now wider with the rest of the face being shown), hung by a chain, drops down. It flashes a bit as tentacles emerge from its shadow (shown on both walls) and move around. The lights flicker. On the walls, as revealed by the lights, are (on the left wall) the number "5" written in tally marks, "THE SCREAMY FRENCH TOUCH" carved onto the wall, (on the right wall) "SCARY" written on the wall the Anubis symbol (also known as the Illuminati symbol) written on the wall, "creepy" carved onto the wall, and "ARGHHHHHH!" carved onto the wall. The left light flickers and reveals the text: '---HORROR'FACTORYENTERTAINMENT'' '''next to the left shadow. The right light flickers until going out, while the left light stays on. Trivia: The template that the logo was used is "The Shadows Monster", by cyzer on Videohive. FX/SFX: The rectangle dropping down, the shadows, the "HORROR FACTORY ENTERTAINMENT" text appearing, the lights flickering. Again, nice CGI. Music/Sounds: We start off with the sound of a chain being dropped down (along with the sound of it jingling), then an ominous synth piano theme plays through the rest of the logo. This is accompanied with, in order, a maniacal laugh, a sound effect that sounds like a bunch of bugs moving, buzzing sounds for the lights, then a louder and quicker buzz, ending off with the same "woman screaming" sound effect from the previous logo. Here the theme also stops. We end off with the sound of a door closing. Availability: Brand new. Debuted on their YouTube channel. Strangely, it's not available anymore, because Horror Factory removed it for an unknown reason. Scare Factor: High to nightmare. While tamer than the last logo, the dark environment, the extended rectangle, the lights flickering, and the sound effects can scare most people. Again, given that this is a horror company, this was intentional. Though it's lower for those used to it. Category:France Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Unsuitable Logos